


He Cared Too Damn Much

by thisisfromawhileago



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, inner mussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: He cared too damn much. And no one seemed to care about him.That was until he was forced to live in Schitt’s Creek. Schitt’s fucking Creek is where others started to care about him. They didn’t care about what he was wearing, didn’t care about his money. They just cared about him. That he was happy, healthy and enjoying his new poor life.





	1. He Cared Too Damn Much

**Author's Note:**

> I got emo on Twitter, so I thought I'd share this here as well.

# He Cared Too Damn Much 

* * *

_He cared too damn much. And no one seemed to care about him._

* * *

That was until he was forced to live in Schitt’s Creek. Schitt’s fucking Creek is where others started to care about him. And only for him. Not for who he was, not for his connections, and definitely not for his money.

It started with Stevie. Stevie was the first person to actually care.

Stevie seemed to be always there, with a bottle of alcohol and a joint. She knew how to talk him off his imaginary ledge. They didn’t do feelings, or emotions. She acted like she didn’t care. But he knew her better than he knew himself sometimes, he knows she cares.

His family came next.

Of course his family cared about him before, but not the way he needed them too. He didn’t need his parents to pay for his patrons at his gallery, he didn’t need Alexis to remind him again and again that no one is thinking about him the way he thinks they are. He needed them to just be there. Needed them to take him seriously when he had a panic attack or when his anxiety was through the roof. Be a normal supportive family.

He knows they’ll never be normal, but they’re learning slowly. His father no longer tries to give him advice on how to run the store, his mother no longer makes side comments about what he decided to wear. Alexis, Alexis actually listens to what he has to say half the time, and comes back with actual advice on how to handle the situation. Of course they still bicker and annoy each other, but now it’s just them letting him know they care.

Twyla, Ted, Jocelyn and even Roland came to care about him too. He doesn’t know why. But they do. They make small talk whenever he sees them, they ask about his day and how he’s doing. It takes awhile for him to get used to it. And after awhile he starts to answer honestly.

He slowly coming to the realization that he cares about them too. And yes he even cares about Roland.

Patrick.

Patrick cares about him more than he can understand. And he cares about Patrick just as much. Patrick continues to care about him every single day. It takes him a while to accept this. Patrick allows him to believe that it’s ok to care too damn much. Because Patrick cares about him too damn much. Patrick is the person that past David desperately needed. And now present and future David gets him all to himself. Sometimes he can’t take all of Patrick’s caring, and wants to run away. But he won’t, because slowly he is realizing that he deserves to be cared about just as much as he cares. And Patrick is the one that’s getting him to believe.

David Rose cares too damn much, and Patrick Brewer is right there next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: writingwhileago / fromawhileago  
Tumblr: thisisfromawhileago


	2. He Didn't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

# He Didn't Care. 

* * *

He never cared before. He tried but then again they never cared about him either. His whole past was filled with money, sex, drugs and alcohol. And he didn’t care.

He would do whatever they wanted just to ensure they would stay longer than an one night stand. They never stayed.

And he didn’t care. At least that’s what he told himself every god damn night. He told himself this for years. A part of him cared. Cared that it seemed no one could stand him for more than 3 months.

He filled that care with more sex, drugs and booze. But it never went away. No matter how much he tried to convince himself he didn’t care.

He cared too damn much. Cared what others thought of him, cared about what he wore, cared about being up to date with all the latest trends going around.

Cared about the fact he couldn’t seem to make one true friend, that didn’t want him for his money.

He cared too damn much. And no one seemed to care about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: writingwhileago / fromawhileago  
Tumblr: thisisfromawhileago


End file.
